Nightmare on Sparkyville 2 (Demons' Revenge)
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Takes place in the timr gap between 'Aloha, Charlie Brown' and 'Out'; when the gang has a seemingly flawless sleepover, things aren't adding up. Chapter 1: (2/5/20-9:51 pm)


Nightmare on Sparkyville 2 (Demons' Revenge)

**CHAPTER 1: SOME MORE TALES FROM SPARKYVILLE**

"So, who invited these two again?" asked a creeped out Schroeder, referring to Damien and Verona. The whole PEANUTS gang was having a slumber party to make up for their first sleepover at Violet's AND the one at Rebecca's that almost got everyone killed, even though those events happened months ago.

"I don't know." Lucy confessed as Claudia hid under the Gray's couch. "What got into you, Claudia?"

"I have an eerie f-f-feeling about them. Besides, they're a b-b-a bit spooky." Claudia said, stuttering in fear of the not-so-gruesome-twosome.

"Relax, the sleepover's been going well so far. If anything bad is gonna happen, we'll have each other." Peppermint Patty comforted as Claudia crawled out of her hiding spot.

"Indeed." Lucy added as Damien and Verona signaled at everyone to gather around. "Oh brother."

"We've got some swinging stories tonight!" Verona exclaimed as the kids gasped.

"What kinds?" Joslyn gulped, hugging Maynard tightly as he gagged a bit.

"SCARY STORIES!" Damien cackled.

"If you scare anyone in this room beyond the point of slumber, consider yourselves dead!" Skylar threatened.

"Sky, that ISN'T necessary." Claudia said.

"You're right. My blood sugar might've gone up or down."

"Now, in this first story…" Verona began as the kids listened intensely. The story was about a basket of babies that were abandoned in the woods, all the babies grew up to get revenge on their 'mother' for the abandonment. As expected, Ed was furious about the story. The second story involved a little girl's spirit haunting those of bratty, irredeemable bullies and putting them through 30 days of torture before haunting other brats. As the night progressed, Damien and Verona told more and more 'scary' stories, but no one was affected badly. By 11 at night, Violet had suggested everyone watch a movie.

"Remember, Claudia's sister Krissy is watching over us as a chaperon, we can't watch anything too creepy." Patty Swanson recalled.

"IS ELM STREET OKAY?" Claudia called out to Krissy.

"Elm Street's fine with Red and I." Krissy called out from the bathroom. "As long as you guys DON'T have any nightmares!"

"Elm Street's a go." Claudia smiled.

"Phew." Some of the kids smiled.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm turning in!" Marcie declared. "That guy's face looks scary enough to make Olaf loose his last meal."

_"It almost has."_ Olaf thought in agreement.

_"Sheesh, Potbelly here sure loses his chow when presented with horror."_ Gracie told Snoopy.

_"True."_ Snoopy recalled as Woodstock chirped in agreement.

"Sweet dreams, Marcie." Peppermint Patty teased. "Don't let the sleeping bag bugs and faces on the TV bite."

"On second thought, maybe it IS too early to turn in. but it IS nearing midnight and we need our sleep; but this sleepover's been going along so well. It's too good to be true." Marcie trembled as Peppermint Patty smirked as if to say 'what a wimp'.

"Yeah, this is a great sleepover." Patty said as she high fived Violet.

"It's everything I dreamed up." Violet agreed.

"If so, something's fishy indeed." Frieda noticed. "Not once has anything spooky occurred to us."

"Yet, baby." Charlie Brown reminded. "If we're lucky, we'll sleep through the night WITHOUT any problems."

"One of us should keep watch though." Ox said.

"Great idea, baby!" Patty Swanson exclaimed. "Who wants to go first?"

Everyone went silent.

"Ox, you came up with the idea…" Lucy said after an eerie silence.

"OH NO! It was a suggestion!" Ox gulped.

"Don't make me pull out my megaphone again!" hissed Lucy.

"Okay…I'll keep guard from 11:30 to midnight, THEN you will be in charge from midnight to 12:30."

"Deal." The two shook hands on the deal.

"So, who's keeping guard as we speak?" Marcie gulped.

"Violet will. It's HER sleepover after all." Claudia whispered with a giggle.

"Good grief." Violet sighed. As the half hour progressed, things were quite normal; then she advised Ox that it was his turn to keep guard for paranormal activities.

"Oh brother." Ox sighed as most of the kids were shoving popcorn in their mouths and watching the second movie of the Elm Street series. "Why am I keeping guard, of all people?" he didn't have too long to wonder about that though, as a few minutes into his watchdog shift, he had conked out with Olaf whimpering and trying to awake his master.

_"You better take charge, Olaf."_ Andy told his chubby brother.

The kids were hopeful that no catastrophes were occurring, but they were wrong. Oh how they were royally wrong…

**NEXT CHAPTER: A NOT SO FRIENDLY FACE RETURNS…IN DREAMS**


End file.
